Shrine
by General Irosmosis
Summary: Just a story I'm using to help with the character development of my OCs! Sai x OC, Shino x OC, Kankuro x OC, Naruto x Hinata, Shikamaru x Temari.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a project I'm working on to develop my OCs and their relationships. I'll be doing it in extremely short chapters- for now. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Shiage, you know a lot about romantic relations... Correct?"

Megami stood in the doorway of Shiage's room, holding a scroll tightly in her fists. Her eyes were wide, and her cheeks tinged pink. Shiage raised her brows, setting her incense down.

"Megami, are you crushing?" she smirked, standing. "This is new, you're finally learning to be a girl!"

Megami furrowed her brow, "Crushing?"

Shiage rolled her eyes, then brought her hand down on Megami's shoulder, "Never mind that. Now, tell me, who's the lucky guy?"

Megami cleared her throat, "I never felt... Normal around him. I always thought it was because he intimidated me- but even then I couldn't figure out why he was so intimidating. But now, I've figured it out! I know why it feels so different."

"Come on, just tell me who it is!"

Megami shifted her eyes to the floor, "Sai."

Shiage groaned, peeling away from Megami and bringing her hands to her temples, "You're kidding, right? You _had_ to pick the guy with absolutely no feelings!"

"I can't help it! I feel like, we can learn to have a relationship together, though. He is the most likely candidate. We both have similar situations regarding emotions- we can teach each other."

Megami opened up the scroll, still holding it close to herself, "Look what he drew today."

She held it out, and on the scroll was a picture of Megami, smiling and standing side by side with Sai,

"He told me he didn't draw it because I was pretty-"

"What a jerk!"

"-But because I have a very wonderful personality, and he very much enjoyed spending time with me. He told me he loved me, in a platonic way of course."

Shiage snorted, "What a load of crap."

"I think it's lovely! From what I've observed, most people like others based on their looks, but he actually likes me for who I am."

"You know, he probably doesn't like you in a romantic way."

"Yes, I know that, and I'm fine with it. I think he isn't capable of romantic love- yet. I think if I wait patiently enough, he'll eventually love me back."

Shiage frowned, "I don't think this is a good idea, Megami. If you like him enough, though, I'll help you out."

Megami rolled her scroll back up, then bowed, "Thank you, Shiage." she promptly shut the door behind her, leaving.

Shiage moved back to her desk, shaking her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so I hope you like this! Please comment!**

* * *

"Shino!" Riko smiled, running to catch up with Kiba, Shino and Hinata. They all stopped, turning to look back at her.  
"You two go on ahead," Shino said to them, turning and walking towards Riko.  
"Hey!" she smiled as he approached her.  
He looked around cautiously, then let out a deep breath. "What are you doing? We can't let anyone know about this! My father could find out."  
Riko rolled her eyes, "It's all right, calm down! Nobody is going to find out. I just needed to give you this note." she fished around her pocket, then pulled out a folded piece of paper. She reached over and placed it in his pocket, smiling up at him.  
She let her voice drop, "I'll see you tonight, right?" she said hopefully, lingering close to him.  
He reached over, putting his hand in his pocket against hers, "Yes, yes. Now go." he pulled away, getting one more look at her before turning around.  
Riko stood, watching him go for a moment. Then, she sighed, walking off in the opposite direction.  
"Eh, hem." Riko turned to see Ino, arms crossed and standing a few feet away. "_What_ was _that_, Riko?"  
Riko felt her cheeks getting hot, "N-nothing!"  
"Wow, do you and Shino have a thing?" Ino smirked.  
Riko came close to her, glancing around nervously, "Please don't tell anyone! We're trying to keep it hidden- especially from his dad."  
Ino raised an eyebrow, "What? Why?"  
"Well, him and my father- er- Sensei had a falling out a few years ago. Shino's father really hates him, imagine what he'd think of us dating!"  
Ino smiled, "Don't worry, I'll keep it safe."  
Riko sighed with relief, "Thank you so much!"


End file.
